Brutal Destructive Wrestling
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: BDW is the home of bloodshed, warfare, torture, mutilation and face-ripping, flesh-eating, brutality. Wrestlers try to make their way to the top of the food chain, risking their own physical and mental health in order to do so. Rated M for swearing, sexual content, blood, ultraviolence and political incorrectness. OC Submissions Are Open.
1. 17 November 2014 (Part 1)

Welcome to Brutal Destructive Wrestling, where No Holds Barred is normal and where mutilation equals determination. No doubt, that the matches featured in this promotion are savage, bloody, wicked, demonic and chaotic. A little reminder, this is **_NOT_** for the faint of heart. After all, here in BDW, it doesn't matter whether you win or not. Either way, your career will never be the same again.

* * *

Monday. Most people who go to school and/or have a job despise this day. They do have a reason for this, and it's usually because they have to start working again for five consecutive days while only getting two days to rest.

As for edgy fans of hardcore wrestling, they are happy on Mondays because they get to see their favorite wrestlers beat the living Hell out of each other, and they know just the place to see such brutality: BDW.

BDW has a weekly television program featuring all of its famous superstars and notorious life-threatening matches. It airs every Monday at seven in the evening, and it is titled, "BDW Mutilation Monday".

* * *

Even before the show began, the crowd in attendance was already hyped up, for they were extremely eager to see some vicious hardcore wrestling. Eventually, the show kicked off when it's theme song was played and pyrotechnics were triggered on the entrance stage, leading to more loud cheering.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to Mutilation Monday!" Commentator Fred Fischer said, "We are broadcasting live, and we are ready to serve you your weekly dose of brutality!"

"Man, I'm ready to see some hardcore action tonight! Are you Fred?" Commentator Alan Destruction asked his partner, "I'm just as ready as you are, and we've got one Hell of a main event in store for you people! The BDW World Heavyweight Champion, Wolfgang, taking on the BDW International Champion, Angelo Midriani, in a Last Man Standing Match!" Fred said.

As Fred announced the match that will serve as the main event for that night, a visual was shown on the video screen above the entrance ramp displaying images of Wolfgang and Midriani, as well as their names and the words, "Last Man Standing" and "Tonight".

"However," Fred continued talking, "I don't think Wolfgang will be a hundred percent tonight."

"You said it," Alan stated, "Not after what Brutus Vicious did to him last week in the parking lot!"

"Folks, if you do not know what happened last week, take a look at this," Fred said, "This is what happened last week when Brutus Vicious attacked Wolfgang."

A video which explained Wolfgang's condition was then shown on the screen. The video starts off with Wolfgang dressed in street clothes, walking in the parking lot towards his car, before he is assaulted by Vicious, who smashes his face into the window of the car and crushes his head by opening the door, placing Wolfgang's head behind it, and violently slamming it. The video ends with referees and paramedics attending to a profusely bleeding Wolfgang, before placing him on a stretcher and loading him into an ambulance.

"Wolfgang is one tough bastard, and he is not going to miss one week just to rest," Alan said, while Fred stated, "Wolfgang is a man who never forgives anybody, and I know that he has already vowed revenge against Vicious."

"While Wolfgang is preparing for his match later, here comes the first match of the night!" Fred said.

The crowd eventually fell silent, as a Luchador's theme song played and a man wearing a blue mask with horns and blue pants emerged from the backstage area. The man walked his way to the entrance ramp, entered the ring and went up one of the turnbuckles before posing, though the crowd barely reacted to his presence.

As the bell was rung three times, the ring announcer then said, "The following contest, is a Severed Artery Match! The only way to get a legal pinfall or submission, is to make your opponent bleed first!"

The masked man then went down from the turnbuckle and walked around the ring before standing still. The ring announcer then continued, "In the ring, from Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico, weighing at two hundred and thirty-two pounds, El Diablo Azul!"

The masked man's theme song then stopped, before a Arabian-sounding song was played and a man with a mustache wearing golden trunks and golden boots emerged from the backstage area.

The ring announcer said, "His opponent, from the Levant, weighing in at two hundred and seven pounds, Darim the Sultan!"

The man walked down the entrance ramp, walked up the steps, and entered the ring. The mustachioed man's theme song then stopped playing and the bell was rung three times again, signalling the start of the first match of the night.

The match began with Darim attempting to grapple his opponent, but the masked man dodged it, and he delivered punches to the mustachioed man, forcing him into a corner where Azul gored Darim in the stomach.

"El Diablo Azul is taking earlier control of Darim here," Fred said.

Darim fought back by headbutting Azul, before exiting the ring. Darim then searched for foreign objects under the ring, and he retrieved a kendo stick, before returning to the ring.

Darim then tried to hit Azul with the kendo stick, but Azul dodged the attack, and he delivered a clothesline to his Middle-Eastern opponent. Azul then retrieved the kendo stick that Darim had dropped and used it to hit Darim in the head seven times.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Alan said, while Fred stated, "I think Azul might be able to put Darim away here early."

Indeed, Darim's face began bleeding courtesy of the kendo stick beatdown. With that, Azul dropped the stick, and went for the pin, but Darim kicked out at two. Darim then got back up and delivered an Irish Whip to Azul, sending the masked man over the tope rope and onto the floor.

Darim, with his forehead bleeding, exited the ring, and searched for more foreign objects under the ring. Darim then brought out a steel chair and a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He threw the chair into the ring and approached Azul with the bat in his hands.

Before Darim could hit Azul with the bat, Azul delivered a low blow to Darim, sending the mustachioed man to his knees. Azul then retrieved the bat and viciously struck Darim in the head with it. Azul followed it up with five shots to Darim's back, cutting him open there as well.

Azul then dropped the bat, forcefully brought Darim back up, and threw him face first into one of the steel posts. Azul went back inside the ring and retrieved the steel chair that Darim had retrieved from under the ring.

Azul then approached Darim and nailed the mustachioed man in the head with the steel chair, before striking him in the torso with three brutal chair shots.

"Oh My!" Fred exclaimed, while Alan stated, "I wouldn't expect myself to continue if I got hit like that!"

Azul forcefully brought Darim back up, before throwing him face first into one of the steel posts. The masked man then searched for foreign objects under the ring, retrieving a small box which he then threw into the ring. Azul then forcefully threw Darim into the ring, retrieved the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, and entered the ring.

Azul continued maiming Darim with the bat, before attempting another pinfall, but Darim kicked out at two. Frustrated, Azul picked up the small box that he threw into the ring and spilled out onto the ring its contents: thousands of thumbtacks.

"Azul's got some evil intentions here," Fred said. Azul then forcefully brought Darim back up and set him up for a powerbomb onto the pile of thumbtacks.

Darim, however, countered the maneuver and backdropped Azul into the pile of thumbtacks. As a result, the crowd began cheering. "Oh My God!" Fred screamed, "The thumbtacks! The thumbtacks have just penetrated human flesh!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Darim retrieved the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and used it to strike Azul repeatedly in the torso, cutting the masked man open.

Darim then went for the pin, but his masked opponent kicked out. Infuriated, Darim dropped the bat, exited the ring, and again searched for foreign objects under the ring. The mustachioed man then retrieved a canister full of flammable gasoline and a blowtorch, leading to the crowd cheering loudly.

"Uh-oh!" Fred said, while Alan stated, "Oh My God! I think he's planning to burn Azul alive!"

Bleeding profusely, Darim then re-entered the ring with his newly acquired tools of torture. He opened the can and poured the gasoline onto the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He then picked up the bat, before lighting it up with the blowtorch, creating a savage tool of mayhem in the process.

"Oh My God! Azul better watch his back!" Fred screamed. Darim waited for Azul to stagger to his feet and turn around, and when he did, the mustachioed man brutally struck the Luchador in the gut with the flaming weapon of destruction.

"Oh My God! Did you see that!?" Fred screamed, while Alan shouted, "What a devastating impact from that tool of torture!"

Still furious, Darim followed it up by striking Azul in the back with the flaming bat twice, leading to the crowd cheering wildly. "Holy shit! That was brutal!" Fred shouted, while Alan screamed, "Holy Mary! What a sickening shot to the spine!"

Darim then dropped the flaming bat, and picked up the blowtorch, before using it to burn his masked opponent all over his body: his neck, his chest, his abdomen, his arms, his back, and even his groin.

"For the love of God! Darim is torturing Azul!" Fred screamed, while Alan exclaimed, "I knew we should have had an ambulance parked at the stage!"

Sensing victory, Darim put down the blowtorch, and set Azul up for his finishing move: a double underhook DDT. Darim successfully executed the maneuver and went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell was again rang three times, as Fred shouted, "Darim has just claimed a savage victory over El Diablo Azul!"

The ring announcer then said, "The winner of this match, Darim the Sultan!"

"What a victory for Darim the Sultan tonight! This win will definitely give him some momentum when he faces Jose Brujo for the Cruiserweight Title!" Alan stated.

The referee then raised Darim's arms as the mustachioed man continued to celebrate his victory. Eventually, Darim exited the ring and walked up the entrance ramp and towards the backstage area, while the referee called for paramedics to assist El Diablo Azul.

"What a destructive match that was!" Fred told Alan, who responded with, "I know just how horrific these matches can be! And I'm glad I'll never have to go back in there again!"

"Well, anyway, that is only the beginning of the night, since we've still got more matches in store, including our main event: Wolfgang versus Angelo Midriani in a Last Man Standing Match!" Alan said.

"Coming up next, we've got a tag team tables match between The Mad Dogs and The Skater Kidz! What a collision will that be!" Fred stated, "Mutilation Monday will continue, right after these messages."

* * *

"Hi, I'm famous BDW wrestler Brutus Vicious with a short message on behalf of the promotion. The maneuvers and attacks you see are performed by fully-trained professionals. In some cases, even trained professionals are unable to perform a maneuver correctly, which could result in injury. If imitated by untrained individuals, it could lead to serious injury or death. So please, take our advice, do **_NOT_** imitate the moves you see. _Please_ , Do **_Not_** Try This At Home."


	2. 17 November 2014 (Part 2)

"Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen, to Mutilation Monday!" Fred said, "Before the commercial break, Darim the Sultan beat El Diablo Azul in a Severed Artery Match, and for the second match of the night we will have a Tag Team Tables Match between The Mad Dogs and The Skater Kidz."

"Before that match begins, let's take you now backstage to our interviewer, Rosie Alexander! Take it away Rosie!" Alan said.

The interviewer was then shown on the video screen backstage holding a microphone, ready to conduct an interview. "Please welcome my guest at this time, the number one contender to the BDW World Heavyweight Championship, Brutus Vicious!"

A large heavy-built man wearing a tank top and jeans appeared. Rosie then asked him, "Brutus, are you really willing to go as far as trying to kill Wolfgang just to get your hands on the World title?"

Brutus grabbed the microphone away from Rosie, and said in a rough tone, "I don't give a damn who I face, if you have something that I want, I will take it, and I will beat the living crap out of you! I will make sure that the moment Wolfgang steps into the ring with me, he's not gonna be walking out of it alive!"

With that, Brutus threw down the microphone, and left the interview area, leaving Rosie with a surprised face.

"Brutus has a point, I think that he has shown the will to be champion, and what better way to prove your determination, than trying to destroy the competition," Alan told his fellow commentator.

"Well, I think that he's going too far," Fred responded.

The video screen then showed Wolfgang dressed in street clothes and carrying a duffel bag at the parking lot. The champion was shown walking towards a grey sedan, different from the black station wagon that he owns. Once he was near the vehicle, Wolfgang took out a key, opened the trunk using it, placed the duffel bag inside, before closing the trunk and walking away.

"What the Hell is he up to?" Fred wondered, "What is doing? What is in that bag?" Alan said.

"Well anyway, here comes the second match of the night!" Fred said eagerly.

The second match was about to get underway as the first team made their entrance. Their theme music was an anarchistic, edgy hardcore punk song. These two competitors had unkempt hair, streak marks on their cheeks, wore camouflage pants, black boots, and had pads on both of their elbows. They did have distinguishing features: one of them had brunette hair, while the other had blonde hair. Also, one of them wore a grey hoodie which was unzipped, and the other wore a black t-shirt that said "BEWARE". The crowd was cheering for them, but not very loudly.

The bell was rung three times, and the ring announcer then said, "The following contest, is a Tables Match! The only way to win is to put your opponent through a table!"

The two wrestlers that were making their way down the ring acted wildly, almost as if they had adrenaline rushing inside of them. They entered the ring, and headbutted each other, exhibiting their masochism.

"In the ring, at a combined weight of four hundred and ninety-two pounds, Mike and Murray, The Mad Dogs!"

The Mad Dogs then walked around the ring, before first-bumping each other, and standing still, awaiting the arrival of their opponents.

Their opponents arrived, accompanied by a rap rock song which served as their theme music. These two men looked noticeably younger than The Mad Dogs. In terms of ring gear, they were actually wearing what would be considered as street clothes. One of them was wearing a pain black t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, a brown bonnet, and cargo pants. His partner wore a red flannel, skinny jeans, and sunglasses. They made their way down the ring on skateboards, doing tricks which they apparently considered as edgy and cool. The crowd, however, hated them.

"Their opponents, at a combined weight of four hundred and thirty-four pounds, Johnny and Vinnie, The Skater Kidz!" The ring announcer said.

"The Skater Kidz set for tag team action, and they'll be competing for the Tag Team Titles at the upcoming pay-per-view, BDW Annihilation!" Fred stated the facts, "Scoring a victory over The Mad Dogs will certainly give them momentum heading into their title match."

The two younger wrestlers then left the skateboards outside the ring, entered, and stared down their opponents, who were now shirtless.

Their theme song stopped, the bell was rung thrice again, and the match was officially under way.

Johnny went for the attack on Mike, while Vinnie exchanged fists with Murray. Johnny laid a superkick on Mike, knocking him out. Then, Johnny and Vinnie double-teamed Mike by pummeling him to the ground, before forcefully bringing him back up and throwing him into a turnbuckle. Vinnie then threw Johnny into the same turnbuckle, resulting in Murray being crushed under Johnny's weight.

"Classic tag team maneuver," Fred said, "These young superstars have such a great chemistry!"

Johnny and Vinnie continued double-teaming the helpless Murray. They delivered a double dropkick, a double DDT, and a double suplex. Vinnie then exited the ring and searched for a table under it. He found one and brought it back to the ring with him. He set the table up and told Johnny to bring up Murray.

Mike, however, had regain consciousness and attacked Vinnie from behind, stomping on him in a corner, before screaming in rage. Meanwhile, Murray fought back against Johnny, punching him in the groin, and throwing him over the top rope and onto the floor outside.

Murray then bounced off the ropes, dived over the top rope and onto Johnny.

"Whoa!" Fred exclaimed, while Alan said, "You don't expect someone like The Mad Dogs to do aerial techniques!"

Back in the ring, Mike brought Vinnie back up and smashed his face into the table that has been set up. Vinnie countered with an elbow to Mike's face and a running Bulldog, followed by mounted punches.

Outside the ring, Murray and Johnny exchanged punches. Johnny then attempted to nail Murray with a superkick, but Murray dodged it, and he tackled Johnny into the steel barricade.

"My God! What a Spear!" Fred screamed, while Alan shouted, "I think Murray went head-first into the barricade!"

Meanwhile, Mike had dismounted the table and was kicking Vinnie in the gut in one of the turnbuckles. Mike then exited the ring, searched for foreign objects under, and took out a 2x4. Mike then re-entered the ring and struck Vinnie in the head with it.

Outside the ring, Murray and Johnny were standing on their feet again. Johnny countered one of Murray's strikes, before throwing him head-first into one of the steel posts.

Johnny then re-entered the ring, and Mike struck him in the head with the 2x4. Mike then dropped the 2x4, set up the table again, and forcefully brought Johnny back up, intending to put him through it. Mike had Johnny set up for a powerbomb through the table, but Vinnie delivered a dropkick to Mike, causing him to stumble and Johnny to fall on him, saving the match.

Vinnie then forcefully brought Mike back up, placed him on the table, climbed one of the turnbuckles, and prepared to deliver his finisher: a 450 splash.

"Vinnie's going up top! Could this be it!?" Fred exclaimed.

Vinnie successfully executed the maneuver, but Mike moved out of the way. The crowd responded with an "Oh!" when Vinnie crashed into the table. "Oh! There's no one home!" Fred shouted, while Alan pointed out, "This ain't over yet, you need to put your opponent and not yourself through a table."

Johnny staggered to his feet, picked up the 2x4 and struck Mike repeatedly with it. Murray then went back inside and struck Johnny in the head with a steel chair.

Enraged, Murray struck the downed Vinnie ten times with the same chair. "My God! What a sadistic man he is!" Alan screamed, while Fred shouted, "The Mad Dogs don't care about winning! They wanna cripple their opponents' asses!"

Mike then got up, went outside the ring, and grabbed a crowbar from underneath. He re-entered the ring and struck Vinnie ten times with the crowbar. Murray, on the other hand, went towards Johnny, and struck him eleven times with the chair.

"Jesus Christ! These guys are insane!" Fred screamed. Murray then dropped the chair, went outside the ring, and took out a toolbox from underneath. He brought it back in the ring with him, opened it, and spilled out it contents: a wrench, a screwdriver, a pair of pliers, a padlock and a chain.

"The Mad Dogs are being creative in the mutilation of their opponents! They're using whatever they can find to beat the crap out of them!" Fred exclaimed.

Murray then picked up a pair of pliers, grabbed Johnny by his neck, and forcefully pulled out one of Johnny's molars.

"Oh My God In Heaven! He just pulled one of Johnny's teeth out!" Fred continued to scream.

Mike, on the other hand, dropped the crowbar, grabbed the chain and used it to strangle Vinnie. "Holy Shit! Mike is choking out Vinnie! What a sadistic psycho!"

Murray pulled out another one of Johnny's molars. Johnny was now bleeding in his face and in his mouth. Murray then ordered Mike to finish the match, so Mike released Vinnnie, and exited the ring again, where he grabbed a second table from underneath it.

Mike brought the table back with him in the ring, and Murray released his grip of Johnny. Mike then set up the table, and they brought Vinnie back up, intending to put him through the table.

Johnny, however, got up and delivered a superkick to Mike, before delivering a clothesline to Murray, sending both of them over the top rope and out of the ring.

Vinnie then staggered to his feet, grabbed the crowbar that was used on him earlier, and used it to strike Mike in the torso.

"Now Vinnie's giving The Mad Dogs a taste of their own medicine!" Fred said.

Outside the ring, Johnny grabbed a steel chair from underneath the ring and viciously struck Murray in the head with it. Johnny then dropped the chair, and grabbed the steel ring steps, preparing to strike Murray in the head with it. Murray's face began bleeding, and as soon as he staggered to his feet, Johnny tried to hit him with the steps, but Murray elbowed him in the gut, making Johnny drop the steps. Murray then picked up the steps and struck Johnny in the head with it, leading to another loud "Oh!" from the crowd.

"What a shot to the head!" Alan shouted, while Fred said, "That can easily damage your brain!"

Back in the ring, Vinnie placed Mike on the table, climbed up one of the turnbuckles, and prepared to execute the 450 splash again.

"Vinnie's going up top again! Can he do it this time!?" Fred said.

Before Vinnie can execute the manuever, Murray went up the apron and pushed Vinnie off the top of the turnbuckle, sending the high-flyer and Mike crashing through the table.

"That's it! It's over!" Alan said, as the bell was rung thrice again. Fred wondered, "But who's the winner!? I mean both Mike and Vinnie went through the table!"

The ring announcer then said, "The winner of this match, The Skater Kidz!"

Murray became enraged when the result was announched. "What!?" Fred wondered why The Skater Kidz were declared the winners, while Alan told him, "Vinnie landed on Mike, so he technically put _him_ through the table!"

"You gotta be kidding me! That's bullshit!" Fred was in disbelief at the result, and so was Murray. A replay was also shown on the video screen which showed Murray pushing Vinnie off the turnbuckle, causing the latter to land on Mike, with both of them going through the table.

Furious, Murray got off the apron, grabbed the steel chair that Johnny dropped, and struck Johnny ten times with it.

"Oh My God!" Alan screamed, "Those shots were nasty!"

Murray then entered the ring with the chair, and pummeled the downed Vinnie with it fifteen times.

"Oh God!" Alan again screamed, while Fred shouted, "Murray is frustrated over the loss! Now he's taking his anger out on the winners!"

Murray then dropped the chair, and pounded his chest violently while screaming in rage, before helping Mike to his feet. The crowd were cheering for them, and they eventually left the ring, and walked up the entrance ramp towards the backstage area.

Meanwhile, the referee called for paramedics to assist the The Skater Kidz who were horribly maimed courtesy of The Mad Dogs.

While the referee and paramedics were helping The Skater Kidz out, a video segment was then shown on the video screen.

The video showed fan favorite Jet Jefferson walking in the backstage area, before being attacked by the villainous Man-Handle, who throws Jefferson into a wall, and strikes him repeatedly in the back with a metal baseball bat.


	3. 17 November 2014 (Part 3)

_**A/N**_ : I am now accepting OCs from anyone who would like to add their wrestlers to this promotion. They may or may not be used immediately, but I guarantee you, they **_WILL_** be used. You have my word.

* * *

A man wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and black shoes was walking around the backstage area, while the crowd cheered when they saw him on the video screen. His name is Jet Jefferson, a veteran who has fought in many kinds of matches, and has endured different kinds of pain. He is arguably the top babyface in the promotion. A certain someone suddenly struck him in the back of the head with a metal baseball bat. The attacker followed it up with seven more shots to Jefferson's neck and chest. In agony, the veteran screamed, but the attacker picked him up and executed a Chokeslam on him through a table.

"Oh My God, Man-Handle has just maimed Jet Jefferson!" Fred screamed in reaction to what he just saw on the screen.

Man-Handle is one of the biggest powerhouses in the BDW. He is a devastating brawler, beating the living crap out of anyone he pleases, whether it's with weapons or without, it doesn't matter to him. He is a true definition of a BDW wrestler.

"Somebody get in there and help Jefferson!" Fred screamed.

Man-Handle then quickly left the scene, before backstage officials arrived and checked on Jefferson, making sure if he is severely injured or not.

"Don't worry about him," Alan told his fellow commentator, "I've seen him getting beaten like that lots of times! He's a tough bastard! He'll be fine!"

"I'm not so sure about that Alan," Fred responded, "You know exactly how sadistic Man-Handle can be!"

"While we wait to get an update from Jet Jefferson's condition," Fred then said, "Mutilation Monday will return shortly right after these messages!"

"Jose Brujo will defend the BDW Cruiserweight title against Darim the Sultan in a ladder match! The Tag Team Champions of the World, Dr. Graves and Mr. Sleepy, will put their titles on the line in a Three-Way Dance! The BDW Heavyweight Champion of the World, Wolfgang will defend the belt against Brutus Vicious in a One Hour of Suffering Match! Will the Psychotic Animal be able to retain his championship!? Or will it fall into the hands of the Human Slaughterhouse!? Find out in two weeks, at BDW's upcoming pay-per-view event, BDW Annihilation! Order now on your local cable operator for only nineteen ninety-five! BDW Annihilation! An extremely savage event guaranteed to make you say 'Holy Shit!' and get your kid expelled from school! BDW Annihilation! BDW Promotions will not be responsible for any injuries suffered by viewers resulting from imitating the moves performed."

"Hi, I'm famous BDW wrestler Josh Mayhem with a short message on behalf of the promotion. The maneuvers and attacks you see in these matches are performed by fully-trained professionals. In some cases, even trained professionals are unable to perform a maneuver correctly, possibly leading to injury. If imitated by untrained individuals, it could lead to serious injury or death. So please, take our advice, do **_NOT_** imitate the moves you see. Please, do _**NOT**_ try this at home."

The show went back on the air, with a man standing inside a backstage room dressed in drag: a blonde wig, a black, poorly stuffed tank top, skimpy unzipped jean shorts which revealed his bushy stomach hair, and knee-high leather boots greeting the viewers, saying in a poorly executed imitation of a female voice "You like what you see?"

Most of the crowd in attendance didn't like what they were seeing on the video screen, so they jeered.

"Welcome to the _action-packed_ promotion where we don't make rules, we break them!" The cross-dressed man said, "It's _rough_! It's _hard_! And it's _coming_ to you live!"

The cross-dressed man then winked seductively at the camera and the crowd kept jeering until the camera switched to a shot of a man with a black wig on his head wearing a black coat with a dress shirt underneath, sunglasses, and briefs with the word "FAGGOT" inscribed on it, sitting on a chair behind a table, reading a book entitled, "How To Grow a Pair of Testicles."

The crowd began laughing at the sight of the foolishly dressed man, who noticed that the camera was now directed at him. He then put the book he was reading down on the table, before greeting the audience himself.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The man said, "To Internal Penetration Wrestling! For those of you who do not know, IPW is an _uncensored_ and _hardcore_ wrestling organization! We bring in the _roughest_ , _toughest_ , _hardest_ , _biggest_ and _most muscular_ wrestlers from around the world for some _unbridled_ and _explicit_ grappling!"

As the audience members continued laughing, Fred wondered, "What the Hell is Monkey Boy doing?"

Monkey Boy then continued speaking, "As always, I'm your host, Erotic Moans! Alongside my partner, always juicy and full of cholesterol, Rib Sauce!"

The camera then panned to a bottle of barbecue sauce which Monkey Boy was pointing at.

"How you doing, Rib?" Monkey Boy then talked to the bottle, "Greasy and fatty! Like always! Very Nice!"

"Anyway," Monkey Boy continued talking as the crowd continued laughing, "We have a _very special guest_ for you folks, tonight! He always _shows his skin_! He's _big and strong_! And he's the exact definition of IPW!"

"Let me introduce to you, Moldberg!" Monkey Boy said seemingly enthusiastically.

The camera then panned out, showing a bald, obese man wearing only a beige baseball cap, and a black thong sitting on a chair next to Monkey Boy's desk. The sight of the nearly naked fat man resulted in both jeering and laughter from the crowd.

"How are you, Moldberg?" Monkey Boy asked the fat man, "Welcome to the show where _big strong_ guys like you grapple each other for _hours_!"

At that point, Fred smirked and Alan was giggling while the crowd continued their mix of jeering and laughter.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," the fat man responded in a hoarse voice, "Thanks for inviting me on your show."

"Now Moldberg, I wanna talk to you about certain stuff," Monkey Boy said, "I wanna learn how to do some of your _rough_ moves! I'm sure they're _hard_ to learn without help from a _big_ and _strong_ guy like you, right?"

"Alright," the fat man responded to Monkey Boy's request.

Fred then wondered, "Wait...What!?"

The fat man then told Monkey Boy, "Come here, and I'll show you all the moves I do! I've got hundreds!"

"Monkey Boy wouldn't do that here, come on!" Fred said before Monkey Boy got up from his chair and began approaching the fat man, at which point Fred said, "Oh My God, he's doing it!"

"At least Moldberg's got more moves than John Cena," Alan told Fred.

"Who's John Cena?" Fred responded, before Monkey Boy sat on the fat man's lap, at which point Fred said in disgust, "Oh man, that is just fucked up!"

The fat man then asked Monkey Boy, "Yeah, you like that?"

"Your legs, they're so _big_ ," Monkey Boy told the fat man seductively.

More laughter and jeering came from the audience, until a bald, heavy-built man, wearing a leather jacket, black gloves and jeans interrupted the segment, punching Monkey Boy in the face and knocking him down to the ground, before smashing the fat man face first onto the table. In reaction, half of the crowd began cheering while the other half expressed their hatred and disgust.

"Oh My God, it's Goldberg!" Fred shouted, while Alan said, "What!?" in shock.

The cross-dressed man then attacked Goldberg with a headlock and punches to his ribs, but he wasn't affected. Goldberg easily freed himself and literally threw the cross-dressed man through a wall.

"Goldberg just threw Bernie Fabulous into that wall!" Fred screamed, while Alan exclaimed, "More importantly, what the Hell is he doing here!?"

"I guess he doesn't like being mocked," Fred said, "And he's proving his point to Monkey Boy!"

Goldberg then forcefully brought up Monkey Boy, picked him up, and bodyslammed him onto the table, causing it to break.

"Goldberg with a power slam to Monkey Boy through that table!" Fred exclaimed.

"You're next!" Goldberg threateningly told the nearly naked fat man, who was struggling to get to his feet.

Goldberg then tackled the man, literally sending him through another wall in the room.

"Oh My God! Goldberg just delivered a Spear to Moldberg through that wall!" Fred screamed.

"The former WCW Champion attacking Monkey Boy, Bernie Fabulous, and Moldberg!" Fred said.

Goldberg walked away from the scene, as half of the crowd continued cheered for him while the other half continued expressing their hatred of him.

"I guess he's trying to make it clear, that he will beat the crap out of anyone who makes fun of him, even if it's in another promotion!" Alan said.

The video screen then showed Brutus Vicious walking in the parking lot, heading towards the grey sedan that he owns. As he was a heel, the crowd hated him.

"There he is," Fred said, "The number one contender to the BDW World Heavyweight title and the man who will face Wolfgang at Annihilation!"

Once he was beside his vehicle, Brutus reached for his back pocket, before realizing that the keys to his car were missing.

"That damn asshole!" Brutus muttered to himself, as he walked away from his car, and began searching for his keys, which he correctly assumed to be in the possession of his upcoming opponent.

"Brutus just realized that Wolfgang stole his keys," Fred commented on the situation.

The video screen then showed an office where the reigning BDW International Champion, Angelo Midriani, was talking to the person in charge of BDW, none other than ECW veteran Tommy Dreamer. Midriani was wearing a button-up shirt which was ironically unbuttoned, dress pants and leather shoes, with his title belt placed on his right shoulder. Dreamer, despite having the role of an authority figure, was not wearing a suit. Instead, he was dressed in black tights, and a black t-shirt with "BDW" inscribed on it.

"Listen Tommy," Midriani told his boss, "I really feel like I don't get any tough competition!"

"Really?" Dreamer told the champion, "That sounds really confident from someone who fights like a pussy."

Upon hearing what Dreamer said, the crowd reacted with a loud "Oh!"

"But don't you worry Angelo," Dreamer continued, "You'll find some tough competition tonight, against the Psychotic Animal, Wolfgang!"

Upon hearing Wolfgang's name, the crowd cheered wildly.

"Better get ready," Dreamer told Midriani, "He might just cripple your ass before you can defend your title again."

Infuriated at what his boss just told him, Midriani stormed out of Dreamer's office, as the crowd continued cheering.

The video screen then showed Fred and Alan sitting on their chairs behind the commentators' table at ringside, discussing what they just heard from the boss.

"Don't you think Tommy was being too rough on Angelo!?" Alan told his fellow commentator, "He's an admirable champion! He's held the International title for over three hundred days already! He deserves a lot of respect!"

Fred responded with, "I don't think someone who always relies on cheap shots and help from his henchmen deserves my respect."

"What the Hell is your problem?" Alan asked his partner, "Every time I have something to say, you always say something different!"

"It's called opinions, Alan," Fred told his irritated partner, "Didn't they teach you that in elementary school?"

"Screw you!" Alan raised his voice, "You dick!"

"Come one man," Fred said, "Don't be pissed just because I don't agree with you."

"Fuck you!" Alan said to his partner, before flipping him off and turning away from him.

"Well, anyway folks," Fred stated, "Like what Tommy Dreamer said, our main event will be the BDW International Champion Angelo Midriani taking on the BDW World Heavyweight Champion Wolfgang in a Last Man Standing Match!"

As Fred announced the main event again, a visual was shown on the video screen displaying images of the two champions, along with the words "Last Man Standing" and "Tonight"

"As for our next match," Fred continued speaking, "We have a handicap match between The Sheriff and the lunatic prison duo of Josh Mayhem and Blade Sharper! An upholder of the law, against two guys who absolutely enjoy breaking it! It's live, and it's next!"

Another visual was shown on the video screen displaying images of a man wearing a police uniform, complete with a badge, cowboy hat and sunglasses, and two other men wearing orange prison jumpsuits scowling menacingly.


	4. 17 November 2014 (Part 4)

_**A/N:**_ Thank you very much to those who submitted OCs. It really means a lot to me, since it means I don't have to keep on making new characters myself. If anyone else who would like to submit their OCs, please do, I would very much enjoy that. I am now also accepting ideas for original matches from anyone who would like to share, please do.

* * *

The sound of sirens then filled up the arena, as a tall man holding a nightstick in his right hand, wearing a beige police uniform with a badge, a cowboy hat, and sunglasses, emerged from the backstage area and walked down the entrance ramp. The crowd hated him, not hesitating to express their hatred for the man making his entrance.

The bell was rung thrice again, and the ring announcer spoke, "The following contest is a Handicap Match!"

"Making his way to the ring," the ring announcer continued, "From Phoenix, Arizona, standing at seven feet tall, weighing in at three hundred and forty-one pounds, The Sheriff!"

The crowd continued jeering the tall man, as he approached and entered the ring, while Fred commented, "This man has a notorious reputation for shocking the living Hell out of his opponents with his taser!"

Once the man was inside the ring, he walked around before standing still in the middle, awaiting the arrival of his opponents, before the sound of sirens that acted as his theme song stopped.

The Sheriff then removed his cowboy hat and held his nightstick upright in preparation.

A terrifying, chaotic and demonic-sounding death metal song was played, and the crowd began cheering, as two maniacal-looking men wearing orange prison jumpsuits and carrying trashcans full of weapons emerged from the backstage area. The crowd continued their applause as the two sadistic-looking men walked down the entrance ramp.

"And his opponents," the ring announcer said, "From a maximum security prison, at a combined weight of five hundred and five pounds, the team of Josh Mayhem and Blade Sharper!"

"These guys look absolutely horrifying even from a distance," Fred commented on the two men, "A victory tonight will give them momentum heading into Annihilation, where they will challenge for the BDW Tag Team Championship against The Skater Kidz and Dr. Graves & Mr. Sleepy in a Three-Way Dance!"

Once at ringside, the two men briefly stood still, and they threw both of their trashcans into the ring, spilling all of the contents out in the process.

Mayhem and Sharper then entered the ring, but The Sheriff immediately charged at them and struck Mayhem in the face with his nightstick, before Sharper took him down and pummeled him with his fists.

The bell was rung thrice again, and the match was officially underway.

"Blade Sharper showing no remorse," Fred commented, while Alan said, "He doesn't give a two sides of a _shit_ about winning, he just wants to beat the fuck out of his opponent."

The Sheriff then countered the pummeling with a vicious headbutt to Sharper's face, and the tall man retrieved the nightstick that he dropped, and savagely struck Sharper in the face with it, knocking the latter down and resulting in a loud thud that caused the crowd to exclaim "Oh!"

"Jesus Christ!" Fred screamed, "Did you hear that impact!?"

Before The Sheriff could attempt a pinfall, Mayhem struck him in the back of the head with a shovel, knocking the tall man down. Mayhem followed it up with ten more shots to his opponent's back.

"Oh My God!" Fred continued to scream, "Josh Mayhem is beating the holy living fuck out of The Sheriff with that damn shovel!"

Alan then said, "Sharper's not moving! I think that shot to the face killed him!"

Looking for more ways to inflict pain on his opponent, Mayhem dropped the shovel and grabbed a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire.

"Oh no! Oh My God!" Fred was horrified, "Mayhem's gonna try to kill The Sheriff with that!"

As The Sheriff staggered to his feet and turned around, Mayhem charged and attempted to hit him with the chair, but The Sheriff dodged it and kicked Mayhem in the gut, causing the latter to drop the chair.

The Sheriff then grabbed Mayhem, lifted the sadistic inmate, and executed a nasty Piledriver onto the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire.

"Holy mother of God!" Fred kept screaming, "Josh Mayhem, sent head first into that barbed wire chair!"

Instead of attempting to pin Mayhem, The Sheriff turned around only for Sharper to surprise him by literally stabbing him in the gut with a razor blade. Sharper's face was already bleeding profusely courtesy of that ferocious nightstick shot to the face.

"Oh My God! I can't believe what I just saw!" Fred continued to scream, "Blade Sharper just stabbed The Sheriff!"

The Sheriff retaliated by delivering a swift right hand to the bleeding face of Sharper, sending the inmate down, before The Sheriff grabbed a nearby kendo stick and brutally struck Sharper in the forehead with it, knocking him back down, with the crowd exclaiming "Oh!" again in the process.

"Lord Jesus Christ!" Fred screamed, "Sharper's skull might have been cracked open!"

As The Sheriff turned around to attack Mayhem, who had cuts on his head courtesy of the Piledriver earlier, with the kendo stick, but Mayhem dodged it and struck The Sheriff right in his stab wound with a crowbar, sending the police officer to his knees.

Mayhem followed it up with a crowbar shot to the forehead of The Sheriff. The crowd again exclaimed "Oh!" and began cheering at the sight of the carnage.

"What the Hell is wrong with these guys!?" Fred kept screaming.

Mayhem then went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Before the referee could count to three, Mayhem actually got up, thereby cancelling the pinfall.

"No! No!" Fred was hysterical by that time, "He's planning something sadistic! And I don't like it one bit!"

Mayhem then exited the ring and searched for foreign objects under, before taking out a ladder and throwing it into the ring. Mayhem then re-entered the ring, only for The Sheriff to strike him in the face with the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire.

"I can't take too much of this!" Fred was terrified, "These men have just turned the ring into a meat grinder!"

The Sheriff then dropped the chair, and went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Sharper broke up the pin when he struck The Sheriff in the back of the head with a light tube, causing it to break.

In reaction, Fred just screamed in horror while Alan tried to calm him down, "Keep it together, you haven't seen the worse!"

Coming to the aid of his partner, Sharper helped Mayhem up before the latter forcefully brought The Sheriff back up, and restrained him by his arms.

Sharper then grabbed a pipe wrench and struck the helpless Sheriff in the face. The Sheriff's face had already began bleeding after Mayhem struck him in the forehead with the crowbar.

"My God! That's enough!" Fred screamed, "Somebody please stop those guys!"

"Yeah, not even the referee's stupid enough to try and stop those two," Alan responded.

Sharper then dropped the pipe wrench, and grabbed a taser from the holster of the still restrained and helpless police officer.

With a sadistic smile, Sharper continued to torture The Sheriff when he shocked him with the taser, which was placed directly at The Sheriff's stab wound.

"Don't even think about puking," Alan told Fred, "You will not get my suit all dirty."

Mayhem then released The Sheriff, who collapsed onto the ring, after losing a lot of blood courtesy of Mayhem and Sharper.

With no mercy, Mayhem ordered Sharper to get the ladder that Mayhem himself brought into the ring. Following his partner's instructions, Sharper placed The Sheriff, whose eyes were now closed and his face still bleeding, on the ladder.

"I think The Sheriff's dead," Alan said calmly, and Fred responded with, "What!?"

"Calm down," Alan told Fred, "I just said I think!"

Mayhem then told Sharper to hold The Sheriff in place, before Mayhem climbed up one of the turnbuckles, preparing for his signature move.

Some of the audience members were in shock over the possibility that The Sheriff might be dead, while others kept cheering Mayhem and Sharper.

"This is not gonna end well for The Sheriff!" Fred began screaming again.

Mayhem then jumped from the top turnbuckle, successfully executing a Diving Leg Drop on The Sheriff when he landed.

"I'm not gonna look anymore!" Fred was shocked at what he was seeing, but Alan told him, "You call yourself a commentator? Have some guts and keep watching!"

Sharper then exited the ring, searched for foreign objects under, and took out a sheet of plexiglass, before bringing it back with him in the ring.

Sharper then told his partner to place The Sheriff on one of the bottom rope tunbuckles, and once The Sheriff was in place, Sharper placed the sheet of plexiglass in front of The Sheriff's profusely bleeding face.

Sharper went to the other side of the ring, climbed up the top turnbuckle, and as the crowd kept cheering for him and his partner, executed a Missile Dropkick all the way across the ring on the sheet of plexiglass, causing it to break. The Sheriff remained motionless after that maneuver, and the crowd was still cheering loudly.

Still not satisfied, Mayhem grabbed the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire, and Sharper forcefully brought The Sheriff back up and restrained him by his arms, even though he was still unconscious.

Mayhem then delivered a sickening chair shot to the face of The Sheriff, before delivering a second shot to the face.

"That is _exactly_ why I am never going back in there!" Alan commented, while Fred was looking away from the carnage in the ring.

Mayhem then dropped the chair, picked up a razor blade and proceeded to stab The Sheriff, who was still restrained and unconscious, in the torso.

Sharper then released his hold of The Sheriff, before exiting the ring and grabbing a table from underneath. Sharper placed the table in the ring and told Mayhem to set it up, while Sharper took out a can of gasoline and a blowtorch.

The crowd cheered when they realized what Mayhem and Sharper were planning to do.

Sharper went back inside the ring and poured the gasoline on the table that has been set up. He teased igniting the table on fire with the blowtorch, but he instead approached The Sheriff and literally burned the police officer's right ear with the blowtorch.

Sharper actually held the blowtorch at The Sheriff's ear for fifteen seconds, before passing the blowtorch to Mayhem, who proceeded to light the table on fire with it.

Mayhem then dropped the blowtorch and he and his partner set the still unconscious Sheriff up for their double team finishing maneuver: a double powerbomb.

Mayhem and Sharper executed the maneuver with ease, sending The Sheriff through the flaming table, causing it to break in half.

The force of the maneuver was also enough to extinguish the fire.

Mayhem then went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The bell was rung thrice again, and with that, the match was over and the referee could finally attend to the horribly maimed Sheriff.

"It's over!" Alan exclaimed, while Fred was surprised, "What!?"

"It's over, Fred!" Alan told his fellow commentator, "You can look again, but I don't think you're gonna like what you see!"

The ring announcer then said, "The winners of the match, Josh Mayhem and Blade Sharper!" as the psychotic duo's demonic theme song began playing again.

Relieved that he won't see any more torture of someone who is probably already dead, Fred turned his attention back to the ring and said, "Josh Mayhem and Blade Sharper, with a cruel, remorseless, and sadistic victory over The Sheriff tonight!"

"Even after five years of commentating in this booth," Fred said, "I can never get over seeing something horrifying like that!"

"You mean someone getting stabbed on live TV?" Alan asked Fred, who responded with, "Yeah."

"It's the name of the game, man," Alan told Fred, "That was just the worst possible thing that could happen!"

"I don't blame you," Alan told Fred, "The only reason why I wasn't terrified like you was because I've been there before."

The referee then ordered the victors to stay away from The Sheriff, who indeed looked like he had died.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Fred was concerned, "I think he might be dead!"

Mayhem and Sharper then left the ring, and the referee called for paramedics to attend to The Sheriff.

Mayhem and Sharper then walked up the entrance ramp, with the crowd still cheering for them, and they entered the backstage area.

Paramedics then came out with a stretcher, walked down the entrance ramp, and entered the ring.

The paramedics then checked The Sheriff's vital signs, putting an oxygen mask on his bleeding face, placing a stethoscope on his chest, and examining his two stab wounds.

The paramedics then declared that The Sheriff is still alive, much to the relief of Fred, Alan, the crowd and everyone else.

"Thank God!" Fred was relieved, 'Thank God that Mayhem and Sharper didn't kill him!"

The Sheriff was then placed on the stretcher, and was slowly wheeled up the entrance ramp, as the crowd gave a standing ovation, showing that they still have a sense of compassion for the man despite his being a heel.

The Sheriff was then taken to the backstage area, as the crowd kept applauding.


	5. 17 November 2014 (Part 5)

_**A/N:**_ To those who are eager to see their OCs being used, please be patient. I have already planned this chapter before any of your submissions, but guarantee that they _**WILL**_ be used in the chapters following this one. Again, thank you to those who have submitted. To those who are interested in submitting their OCs, please be my guest. There are a lot of open slots. Besides characters, I am also accepting ideas for matches.

* * *

As The Sheriff was being wheeled on a stretcher in the backstage area, a video on the entrance screen showed Brutus Vicious in the parking lot walking towards his car again.

"Look who it is," Fred said.

"The challenger for the World Title," Alan stated, "Obviously pissed off right now."

Vicious then took out a key from his pocket, opened the door, entered, and slammed the door shut, before starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot.

As Vicious continued driving, the car suddenly exploded. In reaction, the audience members were in shock at what they had just witnessed. The explosion resulted in the car being engulfed in flames.

"Holy Shit!" Fred screamed, and Alan exclaimed, "So _that's_ what Wolfgang put in his car!"

"Lord Jesus!" Fred continued to screamed, "Somebody get in there and help him!"

As everyone else was still in disbelief, the car continued to be consumed by the flames that resulted from the explosion. Suddenly, to everyone's disbelief, Vicious emerged from the vehicle, engulfed in flames and screaming like Hell.

Probably everyone that had just witnessed what happened was shocked and frightened, but that didn't stop paramedics and backstage personnel from rushing to the scene.

Two personnel carrying fire extinguishers then put out the flames engulfing Vicious, saving him from being burned to death.

"What the fuck is wrong with Wolfgang!?" Fred screamed, "Doesn't he have any sense of compassion!?"

"Nope," Alan replied calmly, "He wanted revenge, and that's how he got it."

"Calm your ass man," Alan continued, "He's already getting the help he needs."

The paramedics then attended to Vicious, who had already suffered severe burns on his skin.

"Oh My God," Fred said, "First, I saw a guy getting stabbed and now _this_!?"

"I think we should cut to commercial," Alan said, "Alright folks, Mutilation Monday will continue right after these messages."

Before the show temporarily went off the air, the last image shown was Vicious, with his burnt skin revealing some of his flesh, being placed on a stretcher with his mouth open. It seemed like he wanted to scream in agony but he couldn't.

"Hi, I'm famous BDW wrestler Blade Sharper with a short message on behalf of the promotion. The maneuvers and attacks you see in these matches are performed by fully-trained professionals. In some cases, even trained professionals are unable to perform a maneuver correctly, possibly leading to injury. If imitated by untrained individuals, it _could_ lead to serious injury or death. So please, take our advice, do **_NOT_** imitate the moves you see. Please, do _**NOT**_ try this at home."

As the show resumed after a ten-minute long commercial break, the cameras focused on Fred and Alan sitting in their booth ringside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Fred said, "You probably might have seen the most vile, gruesome, sadistic thing we have shown you, it was nothing compared to last match that we had just witnessed."

"You go ahead," Fred told Alan.

Alan responded with, "Huh?"

"I'll go check on Brutus Vicious and The Sheriff," Fred responded, "I'll make sure that they're fine, so you can call this match alone."

"Okay?" Alan replied.

Fred then left the booth, went up the entrance ramp, and made his way to the backstage area, leaving Alan alone ringside.

"Anyway," Alan continued, "Enough talking about what just happened, and let's start talking about what's _going_ to happen!"

A visual on the video screen then showed a preview of the next match, featuring two masked men.

"The Cruiserweight Champion of the World, against The Flying Ninja! Jose Brujo, up against Mitsuharu Mutoh!" Alan exclaimed, "It's Lucha Libre versus Puroresu! It's live, and it's next!"

A theme song was then played throughout the arena, and a man wearing a black mask, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and white boots emerged from the backstage area. The man quickly ran down the entrance ramp and entered the ring.

The bell was rung thrice, and the ring announcer said on his microphone, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"Introducing first!" He continued, "From Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at one hundred and eighty-eight pounds, Mitsuharu Mutoh!"

"This guy's an absolute dominating force in his homeland," Alan said, "Let's see if he can rise to the top here in the West!"

Mutoh's theme song stopped playing, and his opponent, wearing a red mask designed with silver eyes and sharp teeth, red tight pants, silver boots, and with his fists wrapped in white tape, emerged from the backstage area. He had wrapped in his waist a bronze plated title belt that represented that championship he was holding.

Accompanied by his own theme song, this man made his way to the ring, entered it, and climbed up one of the turnbuckles.

"And his opponent," The ring announcer said, "From Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at one hundred and seventy-nine pounds, he is the BDW Cruiserweight Champion of the World, Jose Brujo!"

Brujo then descended from the turnbuckles, removed the title belt from his waist, and gave it to the referee.

The referee then gave the title belt to the ring announcer, who placed it on the now unoccupied chair beside Alan in the booth.

Brujo's theme song stopped playing, and the bell was rung thrice again, signaling the beginning of the match, as Alan said, "Folks, you are about to see what Lucha Libre and Puroresu are all about, right here on this broadcast!"

The match began with both competitors walking around the ring, like predators circling their prey.

Fifteen seconds later, Mutoh struck first when he attempted to nail Brujo with a spinning heel kick, but Brujo dodged the maneuver by crouching down, and Mutoh fell hard onto the ring.

Mutoh then rolled, got back up, ran towards the ropes, bounced off them, and ran towards Brujo.

Brujo countered his potential attack by nailing him with a swift dropkick.

Brujo then approached his downed opponent and landed a Standing Shooting Star Press on him.

"Oh Man!" Alan exclaimed.

A pinfall attempt was then made by the champion, but Mutoh quickly kicked out.

Mutoh then got up, while Brujo rolled and attempted to launch a running attack on his opponent.

Mutoh countered when he successfully landed a spinning heel kick to the face of Brujo, and the crowd responded positively when they saw that maneuver being pulled.

As Brujo staggered to his feet, Mutoh positioned himself against a turnbuckle, waiting for the right time to strike.

As Brujo was perfectly standing on his own two feet, Mutoh ran towards him and dived with a flip towards the champion, sending both of them down.

The crowd was astounded by the sight of the two wrestlers' fighting styles, and they continued to applaud the match.

"What a move by the Flying Ninja!" Alan said.

Brujo then rolled out of the ring, while Mutoh did a kip-up to get back on his feet.

Mutoh then ran towards the ropes, bounced off them, ran across the ring, jumped and dived with a flip over the ropes, landing on Brujo in the process.

The crowd continued cheering at what they were seeing.

"Fred's missing out on _a_ _lot_ of good stuff right now," Alan said.

Both Brujo and Mutoh eventually staggered to their feet, and the Flying Ninja then attempted to launch a running attack towards the champion.

Brujo, however, dodged the attack when he jumped and split his legs in mid-air, avoiding Mutoh's attack and astonishing the crowd once more.

As Mutoh turned around to attempt another attack on the champion, Brujo nailed him with a swift superkick right to the chin, which resulted in a loud thud and caused the audience to continue being amazed by the match.

"What a shot!" Alan exclaimed.

Mutoh was left stunned on the ground, and Brujo went back inside the ring.

As Mutoh slowly got back to his feet again, Brujo climbed up one of the turnbuckles, and executed a Missile Dropkick to the outside on Mutoh.

Brujo then rolled in order to bring himself back up, and he forcefully brought Mutoh back up, throwing the Flying Ninja back into the ring.

With his opponent lying motionless in the middle of the ring, Brujo again ascended one of the turnbuckles and attempted to execute a Moonsault from the top of the turnbuckle, but as he landed, Mutoh had rolled out of the way.

"Oh! No one home that time!" Alan exclaimed.

Mutoh then did another kip-up, and again positioned himself against one of the turnbuckles, before executing a Rolling Thunder and nailing a Senton on Brujo.

Again, the crowd was amazed and they continued applauding loudly.

"Wow!" Alan exclaimed, "That's some technical shit right there!"

Mutoh then went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Brujo kicked out before the referee could count to three, and the match continued.

Both men then got back up, and Mutoh delivered an Irish Whip to Brujo, sending the champion bouncing off the ropes, but Brujo used the maneuver to his advantage, slid between the legs of Mutoh, and delivered a swift kick to him from behind.

With his opponent down again, Mutoh climbed up one of the turnbuckles, and successfully executed a Frog Splash on his opponent.

"A Frog Splash by the champion!" Alan said, "Could this be it!?"

Brujo then went for the pin.

"One!"

"Two!"

Mutoh kicked out, and the match continued.

Brujo then got back up and attempted to forcefully bring Mutoh up, but Mutoh grabbed him and locked him in a submission maneuver: the Gogoplata.

"Submission maneuver by Mutoh!" Alan exclaimed, "Will Brujo tap out!?"

Mutoh, being an experienced shoot wrestler with extensive knowledge of martial arts, continued to apply pressure on the hold.

Brujo, on the other hand, desperately attempted to break free of the hold, as he yelled in agony in doing so.

"If Brujo loses tonight," Alan commented, "He will _definitely_ lose momentum heading into the title match at Annihilation!"

"He's trying all he can to fight out of it!" Alan exclaimed.

Eventually, Brujo broke free of the hold, grabbed Mutoh's legs, and countered the submission maneuver into a Jacknife Roll-up.

"One!"

"Two!"

Mutoh kicked out of the roll-up pin, so the match still continued.

"Oh! And he kicked out!" Alan exclaimed.

"Man! What a match this has been!" Alan continued to express his excitement.

Both men then got back up again, and Brujo delivered an Irish Whip of his own to Mutoh, sending the Flying Ninja bouncing off the ropes and running towards him.

Brujo also ran towards Mutoh and attempt to executed a Clothesline on him, but Mutoh dodged the attack and executed a German Suplex on Brujo.

The crowd continued applauding at the sight of the two wrestlers' technicality.

Mutoh then went towards one of the turnbuckles, climbed up one of the turnbuckles and executed a Shooting Star Press from the top of the turnbuckle, but Brujo rolled out of the way as Mutoh landed.

With his opponent down again, Brujo slowly got back up and climbed one of the turnbuckles, preparing for another high-risk maneuver.

He was about to execute another Moonsault from the top turnbuckle, but Mutoh had staggered to his feet, punched Brujo and went up the same turnbuckle.

"I bet that _something's_ about to happen here, folks!" Alan said eagerly.

Mutoh delivered more punches to Brujo, who retaliated with elbow strikes.

Then, using his own legs, Mutoh grabbed Brujo by his arms and executed a backflip, sending both of them crashing to the ring and landing on their necks.

Some audience members exclaimed "Oh!" in reaction, some were in shock at what they had just witnessed, while others cheered at the sight of that maneuver.

"Holy Shitfuck!" Alan screamed in reaction, "Oh My God! Mitsuharu Mutoh with a Victory Star Drop on Jose Brujo! I think both of their necks might have been broken!"

With both men down and out, the referee check on them to determine if they could continued the match.

He deemed both of them incapable of continuing the match, and he called for paramedics and other referees to assist the two competitors.

"Oh Man!" Alan exclaimed, "The referee's calling it! This match is over!"

"I guess this ends in a draw," Alan commented, "But man oh man, these two fighters showed us everything they've got!"

The paramedics then attended to both Brujo and Mutoh. Both of them were eventually helped out of the ring by referees and paramedics alike. As he was helped out, one of the referees placed Brujo's title belt over his right shoulder.

"Two amazing athletes," Alan said, "And I am certain that this accident won't stop them from going back in the ring and fighting once again!"

Due to their physical prowess, both men were given a standing ovation by the crowd for their in-ring abilities as they were led up the entrance ramp and into the backstage area.

"This just goes to show folks," Alan continued to comment, "That you don't need weapons to be brutal!"


	6. 17 November 2014 (Part 6)

A/N: To GenuineHarajukuDoll, XoxoShonKV, I'vegotabulletwithanameonit, JustAnUnrulyOne,

May I present to you, your OCs in this very chapter. Sorry that I kept you guys waiting for months. I hope you enjoy or at least appreciate the way I used them, even though you probably won't because of what you are about to read.

As for others who want to submit their OCs, slots are still open, I would gladly accept them.

* * *

As Brujo and Mutoh were already in the backstage area, another video on the entrance screen was played for the audience to see.

Backstage, a young woman with long, wavy, mid rid length black hair, hazel eyes and a slender build was seen walking. It was obvious that she was proud of her appearance and she did not hesitate to flaunt it.

She drew to herself either the lust or the hatred of the audience watching her.

"For those of you who do not know," Alan commented, "She is one of our first-ever female wrestlers, Shamera Wilde, The Princess of BDW."

The proud woman then ran into a fellow female, who had long straight black hair with full bangs, brown eyes and a tanned skin.

She wore a black crop style top, a blue checkered checkered lumberjack shirt, black shorts and black combat boots. She simply stood in the way of the Princess, erect like a statue, with a stoic expression on her face.

Upon making eye contact with her, Shamera was instantly disgusted, blurting out, "Ugh, who let the nerd-bird in there!?"

She stated what she had in mind in a sort of dramatic fashion, pointing at the other woman with her index finger and retreating two steps back.

The other woman did not respond verbally, only staring at her in an apathetic manner.

Sensing that the tanned girl was trying to intimidate her, the arrogant woman asked her, "What's wrong!? Too stupid to speak!? Did you dye your hair so they won't think you're a dumb blonde!?"

At that point, the tanned girl's facial expression turned from apathetic to angered, but she still did not reply verbally or physically.

"Oh, I get it," Shamera told her in a mocking tone, "You're one of those geeks who watch those stupid cartoons and cry about not having boyfriends!"

The tanned girl was obviously trying to control herself from attacking the woman that was making fun of her.

"What!? Are you gonna cry now!?" Shamera continued to verbally torment her.

The arrogant woman then became physical, using her right hand to push the tanned girl, who stumbled back as a result.

As soon as she regained her balance, the tanned girl approached the arrogant woman and responded to statements by clocking her in the jaw with her right hand.

The force of the punch was enough to knock Shamera down to the floor.

The arrogant woman then staggered to her feet, and as soon as she was able to stand on her own to feet, quickly lunged at the woman who just punched her, and tackled her to the ground, before pummeling her with both fists.

The tanned girl then shoved the arrogant woman off her, then stood back up and grabbed the Princess by her throat with both hands, intending to strangle the life out of her soul and send it to Hell.

Shamera desperately tried to break herself free, but the strength of the person that was choking her was overwhelming. She tried to open her mouth in order to scream, but all she could do was utter out short grunts that sounded like a death rattle.

The tanned girl then continued her savage, rage-fueled torture of the arrogant woman, applying more force to the hold and landing a close fist right on the nose of the Princess.

In a fit of maniacal rage, the tanned girl began screaming as she slowly strangled the arrogant woman to death.

The mayhem continued until three referees wearing black shirt interfered and prevent the tanned girl from murdering the arrogant woman.

They slowly pried the enraged girl off the Princess, and thus, the two bitter enemies were separated from harm and each other.

"It was never a bad idea to let women join this company," Alan commented on the situation, "Two newcomers to BDW, Shamera Wilde and Zahra Rush, trying to prove to us how brutal they can be.

"In two weeks, at Annihilation," Alan continued speaking, "We'll see Shamera Wilde, Zahra Rush, Daniella Hawthorne and Wendy Lionheart in a all-out war to determine the first-ever BDW Women's Champion!"

"But here comes our next match!" Alan said.

While the video was playing on the screen, backstage officials emerged from the backstage area dragging a casket with them. The casket was then placed beside the ring apron directly facing the entrance ramp.

As the video concluded, "Can't Tell Me Nothing" by Kanye West began playing throughout the venue.

A young man with an athletic build, chestnut brown hair and brown eyes emerged from the backstage area.

He wore a plain black T-Shirt, silver wrist cuffs, silver dog tags, bloodshot camouflage cargo shorts, a bloodshot camouflage cap, and black/red rubber shoes. He also had silver studded earrings, as well as a black bandana wrapped around his left arm.

Upon his appearance, the crowd began cheering him. They were eager to see a fresh, young upstart wrestle for the company. For years, they had been accustomed to witnessing aging veterans who had already been maimed before try to kill themselves.

As he made his entrance routine, the bell was rung thrice again, and the ring announcer proclaimed, "The following contest, is a Casket Match!"

"The only way to win is by locking your opponent inside the casket and smashing it thirty times!" The ring announcer explained the rules of the upcoming match.

"Making his way to the ring," The ring announcer continued, "From Seattle, Washington, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-eight pounds, Gale Hawthorne!"

"All I gotta say," Alan commented on the young man, "Is that I think he will make an impact here in BDW. He'd make a great world champion."

"He knows that he's putting his body, career and soul on the line tonight!" Alan continued, "He's gonna try to prove himself in this match against Bill the Destroyer!"

As the young man walked down the entrance ramp, he looked at his surroundings, and was delighted to see that the crowd was siding with him.

The young man then briefly paused to look at the casket that was placed beside the ring apron, before entering the ring as the crowd continued to applaud.

He removed the bandana wrapped around his left arm and tossed it into the sea of crowd members, where a woman caught it and began screaming like an utter fangirl when she did.

As his theme song stopped playing, he began warming up, anticipating the arrival of his opponent.

"Warrior" by Disturbed then began playing throughout the arena, as some of the audience members began expressing their hatred of the wrestler who was associated with the aforementioned song.

A man wearing black/red tights, black boots and a black T-Shirt with the BDW blood-splatter logo on it, emerged from the backstage area, as the some of the audience members continued to jeer him.

"And his opponent," The ring announcer proclaimed, "Standing at six feet seven inches tall, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-seven pounds, Bill the Destroyer!"

"Despite being a long-time indy veteran," Alan commented on him, "He has never received any title opportunity here in BDW."

"He's gonna try to prove to this crowd that he is brutal enough to deserve the world title!" Alan continued.

The man slowly walked down the ring, briefly pausing to stare at the casket that was placed ringside, as well as his opponent who was warming up by shadowboxing and was also staring at him.

The man then entered the ring, and as soon as his whole body was inside, Gale quickly rushed towards him and delivered several swift right-hand punches that forced the larger man to retreat into the turnbuckle.

"And here we go, folks!" The bell was rung thrice again, and Alan commented on the situation, "It's an upstart going up against a veteran!"

Bill retaliated by shoving Gale off of him, causing the younger man to stumble back.

The larger man then charged and delivered a running lariat to the younger man that knocked the latter down with a loud thud.

"What a vicious clothesline!" Alan exclaimed.

Bill then forcefully brought Gale back up, before dragging the younger man towards the ropes and throwing him over the top, with Gale landing hard on the floor.

Bill then exited the ring, and began to search for foreign objects under.

"Bill the Destroyer showing Hawthorne what this promotion's all about!" Alan stated.

The larger man then retrieved from under the ring a metal baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

Even though he was a heel, the crowd suddenly began cheering.

Noticing that Gale had staggered to his feet and was about to turn around, Bill swung the foreign object at Gale, who managed to barely dodge the weapon, which instead struck the steel ring steps with a loud thud.

"Hawthorne saving himself from having his face torn apart," Alan stated.

Gale then went on the offensive by nailing Bill with a dropkick, causing the larger man to drop his weapon and stumble.

Gale then picked up the barbed wire bat and swung the foreign object in the direction of the larger man, who managed to grab the handle before the barbed wire could tear into his flesh.

Bill then forcefully grabbed the bat, prying it away from the grasp of his opponent.

"Both men now, fight for a weapon that could give them an advantage," Alan commented.

Bill then violently struck Gale right in his face with the foreign object, with a loud thud emitting from the impact. The younger man was knocked back down as a result.

"Oh My God!" Alan exclaimed, "Right into the face of Gale Hawthorne!"

Seizing the opportunity, Bill viciously struck Gale twice in the torso with barbed wire bat.

Bill then dropped the barbed wire bat, and began to search for more foreign objects under the ring.

A steel chair wrapped in barbed wire was what Bill pulled out from under the ring, intending to use it in the dissection of his opponent.

Bill approached Gale, whose face began bleeding, and forcefully brought the younger man back up, but Gale delivered more right-hand strikes to the head of Bill, who then stumbled as a result, as well as dropping the chair.

Gale then picked up the barbed wire bat and re-entered the ring by rolling under the bottom rope.

Bill then picked up the barbed wire chair and re-entered the ring as well.

"Both men are armed now," Alan commented.

Both wrestlers lunged and swung their respective weapons simultaneously at each other, though neither of them was affected as both men's strikes were blocked by the other.

Gale swung the barbed wire bat in the direction of Bill a second time, applying more force in the process.

Though Bill attempted to block it again with the barbed wire steel chair, the force was enough to launch his own weapon right in his face.

This resulted in Bill getting knocked down to the mat.

"Hawthorne now, giving Bill a taste of barbed wire!" Alan exclaimed.

Gale then dropped the barbed wire bat, exited the ring, searched for more foreign objects under it, and brought out a sheet of plywood that had barbed wire wrapped around it.

"This kid's showing us what he's got!" Alan commented, "He's proving to everyone here in BDW that he is indeed brutal!"

Gale brought his newfound object back into the ring with him, where Bill was waiting for him.

As soon as the younger man set foot in that ring, Bill greeted him with another shot to the torso with the barbed wire bat.

"Bill the Destroyer, trying to teach Hawthorne a thing or two about brutality!" Alan stated.

Bill then dropped the bat, forcefully brought Gale back up and executed a German Suplex on the younger man, with the latter landing spine-first on the barbed wire plywood.

"A sickening German Suplex onto the barbed wire!" Alan exclaimed.

As soon as he landed onto the barbed wire plywood, Gale got his first real taste of extreme brutality, with the pain of several dozen barbs piercing his flesh like medical needles.

"Hawthorne has been Hawthorned!" Alan commented.

Bill then forcefully brought Gale back up. The younger man felt more excruciating agony when the barbs exited his flesh the same way they penetrated it. This left Gale with several cuts on his back, similar to what happened to El Diablo Azul during the first match of the episode.

Bill then executed an Irish Whip on his adversary, who bounced off the ring ropes and come running back towards him.

The larger man then lifted Gale into the air, preparing to execute a powerbomb on him.

Gale countered the maneuver in mid-air, and instead executed a huricanrana on Bill, who then was launched spine-first on the barbed wire plywood.

"Now it's Bill that's getting ripped open by the barbed wire!" Alan exclaimed.

Despite the pain lingering his body, Gale had the strength to exit the ring, approach the casket and open it.

The inside of the casket was not composed of soft cushions or fabric. Rather, the inside revealed several rusty nails embedded into the casket.

"Oh My God!" Alan suddenly sounded mortified, "That's not a casket! That's an iron maiden!"

Gale became shocked at his possible fate of being stuck inside a suffocating container with nails piercing his flesh. Without a doubt, that thing guaranteed physical AND psychological torture.

The young man searched for more foreign objects under the ring. He then found and brought out with him a kendo stick.

Meanwhile in the ring, Bill struggled to free himself from the barbs that were penetrating his skin and flesh, eventually managing to do so with the price of having cuts all over his own body. As a result, he began bleeding in the same way his opponent did.

Noticing that Gale was about to strike him with a kendo stick, Bill rolled out of the ring and searched for more foreign objects under it.

Trying to focus on the match, Gale exited the ring as well and went after Bill, who retrieved a claw hammer and a screwdriver from underneath the ring.

"I've a bad feeling about that screwdriver," Alan anxiously commented.

Gale then charged at Bill and struck him right in the skull with the kendo stick, causing the larger man to fall down again as well as drop his newly acquired tools of torture.

Gale dropped the kendo stick, forcefully brought Bill back up and dragged him to where the iron maiden was placed.

The young man then tried to shove the larger man face-first into the nail-embedded container of horror.

Bill countered by elbowing Gale in the face, causing the young man to stumble again.

Gale attempted to retaliate by nailing Bill with a running lariat, but the larger man dodged and Gale's body collided with the outside of the container of horror.

Now with the upper hand, Bill forcefully grabbed Gale and shoved him face first into the bed of nails inside the iron maiden.

"Jesus Christ!" Alan screamed, "Hawthorne just had his face penetrated by those rusty nails!"

"I'm not sure if we have any tetanus shots backstage!" Alan was horrified.

Bill then went to retrieve the claw hammer that he dropped.

This left the younger man struggling to free himself from the rusty nails embedded in the casket.

As Bill returned to where the casket was placed, Gale surprised him with a straight uppercut which caused the larger man to stumble again.

"Oh My God!" Alan was surprised, "Somehow, Hawthorne managed to free himself from those rusty nails and buy himself some time!"

Indeed, the younger man actually managed to pry himself from the clutches of the flesh-tearing teeth of the iron maiden, causing his face to bleed even more profusely.

"This match has absolutely turned into a bloodbath!" Alan screamed.

Using every last ounce of strength that he had within him, Gale rolled back into the ring and grabbed the barbed wire bat that he had dropped earlier.

Bill staggered to his feet and re-entered the ring, where Gale was preparing to strike him in the face with the barbed wire bat.

Bill managed to avoid the attack by side-stepping, but Gale took him down with a Lou Thesz Press, pummeling the larger man with his bare fists.

"Hawthorne now, showing some old-fashioned technical skill," Alan commented.

Due to the massive loss of blood, Gale collapsed onto the mat, giving Bill the advantage as a result.

Despite losing a lot of blood himself, Bill once again staggered to his feet using what remained of his strength.

Bill forcefully brought Gale back up, threw him in an Irish Whip, causing the younger man to bounce off the ropes, and successfully executed a pop-up powerbomb on him.

"Atom Bomb! Atom Bomb!" Alan exclaimed, "Bill the Destroyer has nailed Gale Hawthorne with an Atom Bomb!"

As part of the match stipulation, Bill did not pin Gale. Rather, he brought him back up again, and threw him over the top rope, where the younger man landed spine-first on the rusty nails.

"Good God! Not Again!" Alan freaked out, "Hawthorne's taken so much pain! He's lost so much blood!"

"I'd say that it would have to be a zero point eight on the Muta Scale!" Alan commented on the amount of blood that Gale had lost.

Bill then approached the casket and forcefully shut the lid of the casket, with another loud thud emitting from the impact of the lid colliding with the casket

"For the love of God!" Alan screamed, "Hawthorne has been murdered by Bill the Destroyer! This ain't over! But it's already too much!"

Bill once again exited the ring and searched for more foreign objects under the ring.

Bill then retrieved from underneath the ring an axe which he brought with him to where the casket was placed.

"Oh God No!" Alan was petrified, "Bill the Destroyer's gonna try to dissect Hawthorne's corpse!"

Briefly hesitating, Bill swung the axe at the closed lid of the iron maiden.

"For God's sake!" Alan screamed, "Nobody can stop this madness!"

Bill swung the axe two more times at the closed lid.

"A human being is inside that coffin! This is going too far!" Alan screamed in terror as he witnessed Bill continue his path of bloodshed and destruction.

In a fit of rage, Bill swung the axe at the closed lid two more times.

Back in the ring, the referee was equally horrified as everyone else was. Nonetheless, Bill continued to torture the younger man, intending to kill him before he gets to make an impact in the promotion.

"This is what we're doing to our younger talent!?" Alan screamed, "That's out future! Dammit!"

Despite the rules of the match not being fulfilled, the referee decided to call for the bell and stop the public execution.

The ring bell was rung thrice again, thus bringing the match to an abrupt conclusion.

"The referee's calling it! It's over!" Alan continued to scream, "This match is officially over!"

"Thank God someone had the guts to stop this chaos!" Alan screamed.

Refusing to listen to the referee's commands, Bill swung the axe one more time at the lid of the coffin.

"No! No! Goddamit!" Alan screamed, "Bill has gone psychotic on that defenseless young man!"

"Stop it! Someone stop him! Please!" Alan started to shed tears as he was actually in fear for the boy's life.

Several referees then emerged from the backstage area and made their way down the entrance ramp.

They were obviously ordered to stop Bill the Destroyer from harming Gale any further. Nonetheless, everyone was uncertain whether he was still alive or not.

Two referees restrained Bill while the others opened the lide of the coffin to find Gale, with his arms, legs, torso and face leaking out more blood than ever.

Gale had a morbid look on his face, the same look on a lifeless, eviscerated, rotting corpse.

Horrified and concerned, Alan put down his headset, left the commentator's booth, and rushed to where Gale lay motionless.

A young woman with curly, golden blonde hair and brown eyes emerged from the backstage area. The look on her face seemed as if she had been gang raped by a group of tough bikers.

The woman ran down the entrance ramp and made her way to where Gale was being attended to by referees as well as Alan himself. She was shedding tears, weeping continuously.

Tommy Dreamer also emerged from the backstage area and walked down the entrance ramp, ordering all cameras to be shut down, thus forcing the episode to end prematurely.

While television viewers were spared from witnessing any more horror, it was not the same for the live audience as they were still in shock and terror at what they were witnessing.


End file.
